JXHQ: Round Two
by thechokesonyou
Summary: (Nolanverse.) It's been six months since the Joker escaped Arkham Asylum with his harlequin at his side... But now they've both been incarcerated, and it's Harley's first time in the straight jacket. In much of the same style as it's predecessor, Square One, this story is filled with short snippets of chapters, filled to the brim with internal dialogue and wonderful depravity.
1. Chapter 1

_**September 14th, 10:24 am.**_

 _ **Session Two.**_

"Does this place make you nervous?" The doctor asked, her voice laced with the oh so perfect amount of concern, a sickly sweet little tinge to her voice. It made me sick to my stomach, made my fists clench, made me want to laugh in her face. Nervous? Me? _Nothing_ made me nervous anymore. I'd been through _everything_ this past six months, seen things _no one_ would ever want to see. As if, lady. Hmph.

"Do I make _you_ nervous, Doctor Baker?" I asked, trying in vain to cross my arms which were laced tightly around my waist by thick white material.

"Harley, that isn't what I asked." I stuck my nose up in the air. "I know as well as you do that you don't want to be here, Miss Quinn." Twitch. "And the only way to get out is to cooperate with me." Angry sniff. "Don't you want to escape this? This… Madness?"

"You don't know me, lady!" I shouted, my voice rising high and sharp. "And don't you dare try to _empathize_ with me. I've been in your shoes, toots, and I've used all the cards. Just give up."

She sighed, rubbing her nose, just like _I_ used to do when J drove me crazy during therapy. _Heh. J drove me crazy… You could definitely say that!_ A dopey little smile found it's way onto my face but I quickly shook it off, not wanting her to think I was in a good mood or something. I hadn't been in a good mood in two weeks, and wouldn't ever be again until I saw what I needed. Who I needed. My guy. My Puddin. I couldn't contain the small giggle that rose from my throat at the thought of the sinister killer, Joker, next to an innocent image of a pudding cup. It was just too ironic not to be cute. "You don't seem to be in a very agreeable mood today. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I've _eaten,_ mom. Thanks for your concern, but I'm peachy keen. I just don't want to be around the likes a' you." I narrowed my eyes at her and she pursed her pink lips up in a disconcerted frown. "I was on the outside for months. I've been hungry. I've handled worse than missin' a meal. I've handled a lot worse than what your tiny little brain can conjure up."

"Why don't you tell me about that then? The things that you went through when you weren't at Arkham," the Doctor said, glancing down at her notes. I knew I was being much too difficult, but I couldn't _stand_ this woman. She was uptight and strict and ridiculously boring. Being in the company of J had _really_ spoiled me.

I let out a long sigh as my thoughts began to wander. "You've got no clue. I saw things I'd never thought I'd see. Blood and guts, and the ratways of Gotham… I've been witness to the craziest of the crazies, Doc. I miss it so bad."

"I know you do. But it's safer for you here. You don't have to worry about finding a place to stay, about when you'll get your next meal. About a gun being put to your head. About him hurting you —"

"Don't talk about him like that!" I shouted. "He's _never_ hurt me. He's put me in my place, is all. I had lots to learn out there. He taught me how to _live._ "

Michelle Baker leaned back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other as she pondered over my words. "You were covered in bruises when you came in. Two of your ribs were cracked and you had internal bleeding in your stomach. How does that not faze you? Surely the psychiatrist in you can see what he's done to your mind."

"He's opened up my mind," I sighed. "I'd be nothing without him. And those were nothing. Love bites was all," I muttered with a small smirk settling onto my lips. She blinked, slightly put off by my wantonness. I licked my lips. It was true, though! Those minor little sores weren't anything to worry about. He gets passionate is all…

Michelle kept her poker face intact, though, something I was ashamed to admit impressed me. I remembered how hard it was to keep my emotions in check when it came to Mistah J… Then again, that _was_ a completely different situation. "Is your… Sexuality a big factor in your relationship?"

I bit my lip, feeling a little naughty speaking of such things to my Doctor, but I couldn't resist an opportunity to brag. "Mistah J's not really driven by lust. Not like most guys. He notices things, he notices a beautiful girl, but it doesn't _react_ the same way in his mind. Not with anyone but me," I purred, smug and content. "With me, it's different. He actually wants me. Sometimes we'll go for weeks, or over a month without even touching, not for my lack of trying… And then… One day he just… Sees me. And then that's when the playtime gets a little rough." I blushed gently at that, but my smile was absolutely wicked, unable to keep myself neutral when talking about one of my favorite things.

"And the pain doesn't bother you?"

I pursed my lips a little, trying to think of the way to phrase it. "It did at first. But I don't mind it much now. I kinda like it. It's just his way of saying how much he needs me, how much I make him feel, whether it's in lust or rage or…"

"Or what?"

My voice trailed off as my eyes flitted across the walls, not looking at her. "Boredom."

"Boredom?" She asked, her voice a little surprised. "He hits you because he wants something to entertain him?"

"It's _different_ than that," I snapped.

"How so?"

"Ugh! You'll never get it. No one will ever get it and that's why he chose _me._ I understand him… I get him…" I said, my voice petulant like a whining child, but I didn't care. She deserved to deal with my complaints. She was disgracing a God.

Baker nodded a few slow times before saying. "I think we're done for the day, Harley. Maybe in a few days, we'll pick up where we left off."

"Whateva'," I mumbled bitterly. It was a few more seconds before the door buzzed and unlocked and the two large guards came in, dressed up in their little white coats and scowls. I stuck my tongue out at the first one who rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Quinn. Let's get you back to your cell."

"Ooh, you're joining me?" I asked, my eyes widening in mock surprise before baring my teeth viciously and making the other guard jump. I giggled innocently. "Bye, bye, Doc. See you later…"

 _ **Didn't I tell you I wanted to write a sequel? Well guess what? Here it comes! I know it was a short chapter, but I really want to continue this story like I started Square One. This one is, of course, from Harley's perspective, but it's generally the same concept. And don't you worry your pretty little heads off... Joker will definitely be in this story, and I'm hoping quite a lot. Of course I had to throw in a little bit of sex talk in here, just because J is so irresistable. But anywho! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you review! If you hadn't read Square One, I do recommend reading that first, but if you hadn't, this one can**_ **probably** ** _be read as a stand alone, though it'll be a lot better if you've read the first book._**

 ** _Love you guys!_**

 ** _\- Chokes_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**September 19th, 10:46 am.**_

 _ **Session Three.**_

They'd taken my straight jacket off two hours earlier and I still wasn't used to the feeling of stretching my muscles. I reached out like a cat, twisting and turning my limbs throughout our entire session, and Doctor Baker watched with a slight fascination. I remembered the first time I'd seen someone in the jacket, and the first time I'd seen someone in solitary. You never really can sympathize until you'd been in their place. Guilt weighed down my chest for all those times Mistah J had been locked up tight in his jacket and I'd done nothing about it. Then again, what could I have done? Cut it off and got myself fired, him transferred to another doctor? No way. Things had worked out perfectly just the way they had… The night he'd broken out and we'd ran away together couldn't have gone any better.

That was the first time I'd witnessed someone die.

I doubted I could count all the deaths I'd witnessed since then.

Or the deaths I'd _caused…_

"Harley?"

"Huh?"

"I lost you for a minute," Baker said, concerned.

I licked my lips and blinked, coming back into focus. "Oh. Heh, sorry… A little distracted, I guess…"

"What were you thinking about?"

I grinned at her, a wicked little smile and said, "My first kill."

She didn't react at all, which slightly disappointed me, but she did take the bait. "Oh? Want to tell me about it?"

A soft giggle and another stretch. "Why not? It was about a month after we'd broken out…" My eyes became glassy as I told the story. It had been a long month in the hideout. We were staying in an old warehouse, a place used for welding machines for various companies. The place was a minefield of machinery, and J had set up a huge blow up queen sized mattress right in the middle of it all, piled high with smelly pillows and thick purple blankets. In the old employee lounge, we'd found a working refrigerator, a coffee pot, and all of the necessities. We were set. It was still hard to get used to, at first, but it was worth it as J and I drew closer. It was that first night that we made love, right there in the horrid, acrid warehouse that we now called our home. The next day we'd gone out to recruit his old henchmen. That's when problems started.

Most of the henchmen were thugs off the streets, some were kids with nowhere to go, some were druggies, some were mental patients off their meds. One of them… A kid probably no older than twenty with long dark dreads the same ebony color as his skin, eyed me for three days before making his move. Apparently no one assumed that the Joker had a woman he truly cared about, truly wanted… He thought I was a play thing.

When he touched me, I drove a butter knife through his temple.

J had laughed when he came home.

As I finished telling the story, I looked back at Michelle, pleased to see the slightly scared expression on her face. Whether it was from the murder or the surroundings I lived in, I wasn't sure, but I liked it either way. She _should_ be scared of me. I was not a force to be reckoned with. "Do you enjoy killing?"

I once again pursed my lips curiously. "I don't know. Kind of. Yes. I mostly like the way he reacts, how excited he gets. I don't feel much when I kill people. I mean, it isn't that it doesn't make me happy, 'cause it does, but I mainly do it for him. I don't care about anyone else so hurting other people doesn't bother me a bit."

"Did you have thoughts like that before you and the Joker's relationship began?"

I shook my head. "No. He opened up my eyes."

"Would you kill me if you had the opportunity?"

Ooh. That was a bold question, and also a bit unethical. I wondered what her angle was. Either way, I answered honestly. With a big toothy grin, I said, "Of course I would."

Baker didn't react at all. "How would you do it?"

"Depends on the situation…."

"In this very room. Right now. What would you do?"

I glanced around the room for a minute, getting a good look at my surroundings and said, "Well there's always the classic route of asphyxiation. Maybe throw you on the ground and roll your desk on top of you… Hehe. That'd be funny. I could slam your head on the corner of your desk until your brain came squishing through your skull… I could stab you with your pen. Want me to keep going?" I asked, smiling at her.

"You didn't say anything about throwing me out the window," She said with an eyebrow raised and together we both looked at the window that overlooked the grounds. I had forgotten about that… Hm.

Feeling bad about myself for not coming up with the most obvious possibility, I sniffed and said, "Window isn't high enough. Fall wouldn't kill ya."

She chuckled softly and I glared at her, my nose scrunching up. "Alright, Harley," She said as she scribbled notes down on her paper before standing up. "Today's session is almost over, and it's practically lunch time. I'll let you go. I'll see you in a few days."

"Sure thing, Doc," I said, chipper as she called in the guards. As they unchained me, she opened the door for me, her notebook in her arm and her lunch bag around her shoulder. She was headed to the cafeteria, I suspected. She smiled at me as I walked out. Curiously, my eyes darted down to glance at her notebook, and I just barely got to see what she'd written before being escorted out of the room.

 _ **Is not satisfied by the ordinary or the mundane.**_

 **As one of the orderlies walked me back down the halls after lunch,** I hummed happily to myself, a little skip in my step. Lunch had been delicious, juice boxes and mac and cheese and apple slices and banana pudding for dessert. Ah, Puddin. In a few hours it would be recreation time where I would be excused to the REC lounge where all those months ago, I'd had the run in with Miggs — uh, I mean _Wallace_ — and would be allowed an hour to watch TV, play board games or cards or socialize with other patients.

We were only a few halls away from my cell when I heard a familiar whistling, the tune of Jingle Bells and my heart began to pound. Was I imagining that? When I heard the orderly behind me whisper, "Shit," at the same time that he gripped my arm harder, my breath sped up and became shallow. I wasn't imagining it.

It was _Him._

In the guard's moment of distraction, I yanked my arm out from the orderly's grasp and sprinted. "Hey!" He shouted, but I couldn't bother to reply or even flip him the bird. I was a woman on a mission, and my goal was close enough to taste. When I came around the next corner, I stopped and listened, trying to pinpoint where the noise could be coming from. _Left?_ Left. I took off again down the next hall, only stopping to knee a guard in the balls when he tried to stop me, followed by a harsh uppercut to his jaw and then I grabbed his head and _snap!_ Now that he was taken care of…

When I rounded the next obstacle, I swiveled my head left and right and froze when I saw him, mere feet from me.

A huge smile on his gorgeous mouth.

"Oh fuck," The guard muttered and then grabbed the walkie-talkie on his belt. J didn't even get distracted by that minor inconvenience and before he could utter a word, J had twisted out of his grip, wrapped his cuffed hands around his throat and slammed their heads together. The orderly fell to the ground immediately. J turned back to me with a wicked smile, a little bit of blood dripping down from his hairline.

"Hello, beautiful," He purred.

"Mistah J," I breathed, my eyes glassing over a little. Before I could reach him and throw my arms around him, we heard shouting in the distance, running footsteps. I turned to J with big eyes. No! Not _now,_ I'd finally gotten back to him! He ducked to the unconscious body beside us and scrambled through his belt for the key to his cuffs before nodding for me to follow him and sprinting off down the hall. We ran together, side by side until he found a janitor's closet and grinned at me, pushing me inside before following me in and gently shutting the door. It took a moment of shuffling for it to be comfortable and then he was reaching up and pulling the chain that connected to the light bulb. He quickly inserted the key into his cuffs and then was throwing the damn things to the ground, me staring at him all the while. His make-up was all gone, his scars a light pink instead of blood red. His eyes were just as wild as ever, still had that manic look about them that promised never-ending fun. He grinned at me then, his yellowed teeth showing, his eyes drooping a little.

"Hey, pumpkin," He murmured to me and I squealed in joy, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him hard on his mouth. He laughed against me but didn't hesitate to grab me by my bottom and pull me into him.

"Oh, Puddin," I moaned into his mouth and when he jerked my knee up over his hip and I felt the impatience of his member, I shivered and moaned again, "Oh, _Puddin…_ "

"Sweet girl," He murmured. "We don't have much _time_ , my dear… So let's make this fast." He grinned wickedly at me, that smile that I registered as nothing but pure sex and I felt myself becoming putty in his hands. He quickly grabbed my orange pants and by the hem and jerked them down before forcing me up against the wall. "Orange is _not_ your color, sweetpea."

I giggled. "Look who's talkin', Mistah J," I said with a wink. He lifted one leg over his hip as I began to unzip his jumpsuit. As it reached his lower abdomen, we froze when we heard shouting outside, coupled with running footsteps.

His lips twitched into a scowl. " _Shit._ We might need to, uh… Be a little more patient, pooh…" I whined loudly, letting my head loll back against the wall and he laughed out loud. The cool air felt so good on my sensitive skins and his proximity was making me tingle all over… I was so close to what I wanted, but yet so far away. He zipped himself back up and then dropped down to grab my pants, slipping them over my legs and patting my hips, holding me close.

"I want to be with you," I whimpered. "It _hurts_ being away from you…"

Frowning dramatically, he said in a sweet, coddling voice, "Aw, baby… Daddy's poor little girl." He pinched my cheek and I scrunched up my nose at him, making him grin. Licking his lips, he said, "I may just have to come, ah… Check on your _accommodations._ Make sure they're keeping my baby in tip top shape." I giggled as he patted my head and then swatted my bottom. He headed towards the door then and as his hand landed on the knob, he turned and winked.

My heart seemed to splinter, seeing him walk away like that, and unable to resist, I darted forward and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him wildly once more, unable to get enough of his taste. He laughed against my mouth and the momentum forced the door open, sending us sprawling out into the hallway, wrapped up in each other's arms. "They're over here!" Voices screamed and the sounds of guns being cocked met my ears, but I couldn't be bothered by turning to face them. "Hands where we can see 'em! Let go of the clown!"

"Which one?" The Joker asked with a loud cackle, not letting go of me and I had no plans to take my arms off of him anytime soon.

"Both of ya! Back off!"

I stuck my tongue out at the guard that was threatening us. I noticed that none of them attempted to approach us and I knew it was because no one dared step foot near Mistah J if he wasn't bound up nice and secure. I simpered at that. My big, bad, strong man. Every once afraid of him. I kissed him again before reluctantly letting him go and he winked at me once before approaching the guard who had been screaming at us. The man was shivering in his boots, sweat trickling down his forehead. He politely held out his wrists for them to cuff, smiling patiently. He turned his head to face me again and his head inclined in a small nod, a little flick twisting his lips. I knew exactly what he meant.

 _Next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_**September 24th, 9:46 am.**_

 _ **Arkham Asylum, Cell Block C, Patient Holding 0944.**_

"Come on, Harlot Quinn," One of the guards murmured as he opened my door in the morning. My discarded breakfast tray was lying a few feet to the left of my bed and I was hanging backwards off the side, bored out of my mind.

"But I don't wanna go," I said with an exaggerated pout. He gave me a glare and stepped in once, trying to be threatening, to which I responded with a large grin. "You're silly. And if you call me Harlot again, I'll claw your eyes out with your own fingernails." His adam's apple bobbed uncomfortably and I giggled. "Aw, did I scare you, Baldy? Come a little closer… And I'll make it better." I snapped off the couch in a flash and he let out a curse in surprise, stepping backwards and blocking with his forearm.

Which I happily sank my teeth into.

"Fucking hell!"

"Joel? What happened?" Another guard asked from around the corner.

"The fucking bitch _bit me!_ "

Another guard in white came running in and his eyes widened when he saw my mouth clamped down on Joel's arm, grinning at him. He grabbed me from around my waist and went to pull me off of him so I quickly retreated, taking a good-sized piece of flesh with me and spat it at his face. "Oh, God," Joel said, sounding faint.

"Let me go!" I growled, wriggling in his arms. "Let _me go!_ "

"You're not _going_ anywhere, bitch," He said rudely and I scowled, kicking back behind me and hitting him square between the legs. He grunted but didn't release his grip on me like I had been hoping and I was met with a large amount of disappointment.

"What's going on here?"

We both stopped in our struggle and glanced up at the new voice. Dr. Baker stood in front of us, looking absolutely shocked at the display. I imagined we were quite the sight… Me, with blood dripping down my chin with a guard wrapped around me, hunched over in pain. I could definitely understand why she was staring at us with such outrage. "Dr. Baker, she —"

"His friend tried to _rape_ me!" I screamed, pointing at Joel with an accusatory finger.

In unison, the two men shouted, " _What?!_ "

I sniffled and glanced at Dr. Baker. "It's true! So I bit into his arm and then _he_ came to subdue me!"

"Oh, my lord," Michelle whispered and I saw her wave at someone beyond my line of sight. "Get Miss Quinzel a new shirt that isn't bloody, and please escort Mr. Esther and Mr. Peters to my office. We need to talk."

"Baker, I didn't —"

"We'll figure this out once I'm done talking to my patient," She snapped and I held back my satisfied grin in hopes that she wouldn't see. When she looked away towards the nurse that was coming this way, though, I blew a kiss to Joel. His eyes bulged angrily and I grinned a little before resuming my facial expression from before: Grief stricken and frightened. The nurse handed me the t-shirt as the orderly backed away from me and I clutched it to my chest as I watched them leave. "Harley. Did Joel _really_ try to hurt you?" She motioned gently for me to sit down on the bed. I nodded softly, sitting down on the edge, curling myself up into a little ball.

"I don't know why they think they can be so rude to me… Just because I'm a patient doesn't mean I'm not _human!_ "

"Of course not, Harley. You have just as many rights as anyone, and that includes the right to not be harassed. I'll figure this out. You do seem shaken up, though, so maybe we should reschedule our session until tomorrow."

Another sniffle coupled with wiping my nose and I said, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'll ask one of the nurses to take you out to the grounds for a walk later this afternoon."

"Really?" I beamed.

"Sure thing, Harley. I've got to go now, but I'll be back to check on you later."

I smiled at her sweetly and said, "Thank you, Dr. Baker."

"You're welcome," She said, putting her hand on my shoulder. It took all of my strength not to lunge forward and wrap my palms around her throat, but instead, I forced my smile a little bigger and gave her a firm nod. After she left and the door shut behind me, I grinned a little to myself and put my hands behind my head, relaxing into the mattress. The taste of blood was still strong in my mouth and I prodded my teeth with my tongue.

It was only a few minutes later until the door opened again and I looked up, about to yell at my intruder, when they shushed me with a finger on their lips. "Quiet, Quinn," The new orderly whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm taking you to see your boyfriend."

"Why should I trust you?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled a crumpled up card out of his back pocket… The signature card of my Mistah J.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four.**_

 _ **September 24th, 10:03 am.**_

 _ **Arkham Asylum, Cell Block A.**_

"Puddin, Puddin, Puddin," I sung cheerfully, a little skip in my step as I was transported down the hallway.

"Can you shut up? Do you want to get caught or not?"

"Don't gotta be such a jerk about it," I muttered, and scrunched up my nose in irritation. I was wearing handcuffs, all part of the charade of being a regular ole' prisoner. "So…" I stage whispered. "How'd he get you to do this for him, anyway?"

The guard rolled his eyes. "He didn't really _get me_ to do anything. I've been on the Joker's good side since the first time he was in here. He has to have people on the inside. Did you think he does all his antics on his own?"

"Well… Yeah, kinda."

He snorted. "You're a funny girl, you know that?"

"That's what they call me," I said, disinterested, and slightly thoughtful as I looked into the distance. It was strange thinking about J needing help from anyone. Everything that happened last time he was in Arkham (with _me_ ) and all the shit he did… Did he have help? I didn't like the thought of that one bit. It was almost demeaning.

It was silent for a few more minutes before he said, "You know I remember you. Vaguely. From when you were a doctor last year."

"Huh. I don't remember you."

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it. I wasn't here for a long time before you ran off. But I remember thinking how brave you were for being alone with him all that time. I couldn't decide if you were just motivated or crazy. I guess we know now."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "I _was_ motivated. J and I weren't together for a long time…" Why was I defending that stupid career of mine? I _did_ work hard for it, though… The guard just nodded, dropping the conversation — for now. I sighed loudly, my breath blowing strands of my hair away from my face. "How much further?"

"We'll get there when we get there."

I giggled a little. "Sure, dad."

"Shit, be quiet."

"But why—"

Multiple sets of footsteps finally reached my ears and my eyes widened, looking at my new guard-friend with concern. He gave me a stern look, and the _dad_ joke just got a little more realistic. "The funding from the Wayne Foundation is what has been keeping us going, Doctor Arkham. I don't know what you want me to do."

"Fuck, fuck… It's Arkham. Come on, we gotta hide." I was gonna protest again but he quickly slapped a hand over my mouth and I scowled. He pulled me backwards into a little alcove in the wall, not releasing my mouth. To irritate him, I gave a long lick across his palm, my saliva dripping down his skin and he grimaced.

The conversation continued, and we both shut up completely to listen. "Quincy, this Asylum is necessary to Gotham. More so than any other city in the world. Have you spoken to Bruce Wayne himself?"

"I'm not even sure if he has any say over the donations the company makes, Doctor."

"But he has influence and that's a very powerful tool. All I'm saying is that we aren't to give up hope. If we do, if we just give in, Warden, then all of these patients, these _psychos_ , sorry to sound unprofessional… They all go to Blackgate. And we know they can't hold them there. Not to mention they won't get any of the care they truly need.

A loud sigh. "There's always plan B."

"No. You know how I feel about that."

"I'm just saying. Dr. Strange has good ideas."

"It's a terrible idea," He spat, outraged. "An entire city confining all the mental patients _and_ the prisoners? That would be disastrous. I know we have some scum here, but most of the patients really do need our help. Not to be thrown to the wolves."

"I suppose you're right. But it's always something to…" The voices trailed off into silence and once it was completely quiet we both released sighs of relief. Reluctantly, he let go of my face and wiped off his hand on his uniform with a look of disgust.

"Does Joker like that shit? Geez…"

"What were they talking about?" I demanded. "A city? I don't get it."

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. All I know is that during all my snooping, I've seen layouts of a map for something called Arkham City that takes up the entire center of the city."

The psychiatrist in me roared up and said, "That's ridiculous!" He rose one eyebrow at me and I flushed, backing down. "Well, it is. Whatever… Just take me to J."

"At your command," He muttered bitterly. I couldn't focus too much on the task at hand, the Warden's words repeating in my head over and over. Arkham City. That sounded like a horrible idea. It wasn't much longer before we arrived in a new cell block, one much louder than my own and more hectic. He took all the back hallways, his route as indirect as it could possibly be until finally we came to a stop. "Here we are." We turned to the left and there he was, laying on his cot, eyes closed, whistling. When the orderly spoke, one eye opened and the Joker grinned at me, his smile beaming and wide.

"There she is," He said, kicking his legs off the cot and approaching the glass. "Thanks, Terrance, you're always such a good help." Terrance. That's his name. I should've asked.

"I can't let you in, because I wasn't able to switch the footage on the camera in his cell. But you've got five minutes to talk. I'll be over here." He nodded at J before retreating a few steps into the hall. I turned to J with a giant grin and put my hands up to the door.

"Hiya, Puddin."

"Hello, sweetcheeks. I know something you don't know," He whispered.

"What? Tell me!"

He giggled. "It's a secret. Promise not to tell?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Get on with it, you know I won't."

"There's a rumor going around… A rumor that Arkham is going _under…_ " The timing was too perfect. It was as if he'd just heard the conversation in the hall.

"I know," I whispered back. "I heard Sharpie talking to Doc Ark. Said something about Mistah Wayne not funding us anymore."

"Us?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a disappointed look.

My cheeks blushed bright red hot and I sheepishly said, "Them. Force of habit, babe…"

"That's okay, doll. But listen close. That's _exactly_ what we want."

"You want the asylum defunded? But you know what's gonna happen after that? They're gonna build a _city,_ Mistah J. And throw us all in there."

The Joker's mouth curled up at the corners and he nodded. "And I know exactly how to speed that process along."

 _ **Can you tell I've been playing a lot of Arkham City lately? Because I have. Obviously this is a crossover type thing, because it's Nolanverse but also has the games/comics tied in. I like to combine multiple universes, as you probably know from Knives and Lint (and the titan formula and Mr. Hammer). All that being said, I have some BIG plans for this story. I was on a hiatus for a long time because my juices weren't flowing but I was re-reading Square One the other day, and having it fresh in my mind gave me so many ideas. The plans I have are very exciting. Stay tuned for more chapters soon! I love you guys!**_

 _ **\- Chokes 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**September 24th, 10:47 am.**_

 _ **Arkham Asylum, Cell Block C, Patient Holding 0944.**_

"Terrance, I need a favor from you," I said softly as we approached my cell. After my conversation with J, panic set in on my heart. Sure, I'd lived on the wild side of things for quite a while now… But was I ready to live in an entire city, a dystopian town of thugs and schizos? I couldn't tell Mistah J any of that, though. If he knew I disagreed with his plans, I'd be done for. It was my _responsibility_ to praise him for all his ideas. Sheesh. Why did he have to come up with a bad idea now?

"That depends on what it is," He said, wary. "If it's something that goes against your boyfriend, I can't help you. I _like_ being on his good side."

"It's not like that." He opened my cell door and I hesitated, wondering if I should even involve him. He was my best bet, though. "Be my eyes and ears. Okay? He's all for this place crumbling and that City actually happening. Just let me know what else you hear. Or… What else you happen to stumble upon?" I smiled sweetly and batted my eyelashes.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm _not_ snooping for you, Quinn. Transporting you through the halls for playdates is one thing. Breaking into people's offices is another."

"Look, just do what ya can," I plead. "I'm worried."

Terrance eyed me suspiciously. "Doesn't seem like something _you_ would be worried about. Doesn't seem like you'd be worried about anything."

"I worry about me and Mistah J. That's it," I said defensively.

He puffed out an exasperated breath and rubbed at his forehead, swiping his dark hair back from his brow. "I'll see what I pick up, but I'm not going out of my way to help you. I don't work for you, remember that."

"You're the best," I hissed happily and threw my cuffed wrists around his neck, pulling him close in a huge embrace. I planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek before pulling away and giggling at his bright red face. "Not get outta here before somebody sees you." With one last parting wink, I slipped into my cell and waved goodbye as the panel of glass slid back in place. Once he was gone and I was down on my cot, I wormed the key out of my pocket and went about unlocking the cuffs, my tongue sticking out of the corner of my mouth. I worked as fast as I could, keeping my eyes on the camera in the corner. The light on the side was red — powered off. Terrance told me I had the time it took him to get to the security room before the camera was back on. The cuffs came off in record time, the light still a steady red and I stuffed the cuffs and key under my pillow, got settled and relaxed, and closed my eyes before I heard the small beep of the camera. My lips turned up in a smile. This place was too easy.

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was so short! It'll be only a couple more days before the next chapter though. :) I hope to see some reviews! Let me know how you feel about the new content!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**September 28th, 9:03 am.**_

 _ **Session Four.**_

"Harley, you do realize there _are_ cameras in your cell, right?"

"Why, what'd you see?" I asked curiously. Michelle's eyes bugged at that, just slightly but enough to catch it.

"Those two guards did _not_ attempt to harass you. As you claimed."

I pursed my lips in thought. Guards? Harass? Oh, _yeahhhhh._ "Oh! Haha. I didn't tell you? We were just joshin' around, Doc."

"We?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She was sans lab coat today, probably the most relaxed (outfit wise) I'd ever seen the woman. She wasn't ugly. Why didn't she show off a little more? _I bet she sucked cock all the way to that desk._ The words hit me, hard and ugly like a punch in the face. I remembered the male doctors talking saying that in hushed tones in the break room. Not realizing that _I_ was walking past outside. I noticed all the lingering stares, the way eyes slithered up and down my body, the jealous glances of the older women doctors. Infuriating. Demeaning. This career was shit, and I was so glad J had rescued me. Without him… It'd be me in that seat still. Miserable. Talking to some dumb patient about their dumb problems and prescribing them dumb medication. Hmph.

"Yeah. They were totally in on it." I smiled at her as sweetly as I could, popping my bubble gum loudly. The pink burst in from my eyes and I giggled like a schoolgirl. I could see frustration on that mouth of hers, grim and scrunched up but she didn't mention it any further.

With a shake of her shoulders, she moved on. "Listen, Harley. I know you're used to doing whatever you want." I nodded. "But you can't in here. You put an officer in the hospital. That's serious. That, and the rape charge… You're on strike two."

"Ooh, what happens at strike three?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Solitary confinement."

" _Scary._ "

"It's a serious deal, Harley."

"If my Puddin' could handle it, so could I. And it didn't mess him up a bit."

She looked at me with squinted eyes, disbelief radiating from her face. "Are you sure about that?"

"What are you tryin' to say?"

"Nothing."

"Say it!"

"Harleen, he's insane!"

" _It's HARLEY!_ " I was breathing my hard, my chest pumping up and down with my rage and I realized that my nails were embedded in the flesh of my palm. I sniffled, licked my lips and then, without looking at her, said softly, "He isn't insane. _You people_ put that title on him. And now you think everything he does is crazy."

Doctor Baker looked at me with sad eyes, suddenly looking exhausted. I could see the dark circles under her eyes. Boy, I was stressing her out. "Did _he_ tell you that?"

"He opened my eyes," I whispered.

"He brainwashed you."

Tears flooded my eyes, desperately wanting to jump out of this chair and strangle the life out of her, dig my thumbs into her eyes and pop the eyeballs out before snapping them out of her head and forcing them down her throat. I wanted to cut off her hands and watch her try to take her precious little notes without _fingers._ But I couldn't do any of that. So I started to cry. "You don't kn-know anything! Anything about m-my P-Puddin!" I choked between sobs, coughing loudly and sniffling like I had a cold. "He's a genius! The sm-smartest man you'd ever _meet._ He's smarter than _you,_ than _me,_ smarter than _God_ if there is one… And you are all _jealous!_ That's why you lock him up!"

"Harley, I'm sorry. That was… That was very unprofessional, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you _shouldn't_ have!" I shouted, slamming my chained fists down on my lap and rising up a few inches off the couch. "I hope you know I could _kill_ you!"

"I know." She folded her hands on the desk and watched me in silence until my sobs turned into pathetic little hiccups. I sniffled one last time and then met eyes with her, unwillingly. "Let's go for a walk."


	7. Chapter 7

_**September 28th, 9:29 am.**_

 _ **Arkham Asylum Grounds.**_

I gasped loudly and skipped a few feet forward, watching a blue and black butterfly flittering over my head. My arms were restrained in a straight-jacket but I could still dance with the little guy so I did, my head tilted back and my mouth open in a smile. "Do you _see_ it, Dr. Baker? Isn't he pretty?"

"He's beautiful, Harley."

"That, my dear, is a Swallowtail butterfly."

In sync, me and Doc Baker turned around to see who was talking to us. A short, blonde man in an orange Arkham jumpsuit was smiling at us, an orderly a few feet behind him. No cuffs? Wow. He must've been on the nice list. "And who are you?" I asked, hip cocked out and eyebrow up.

"My name is Jervis, you silly thing. I'm sure you've heard of me."

My brow furrowed as I flipped through all the people in the asylum that I could name. Jervis… Jervis Tetch. I knew that name! Who was he? Short and british and… OH! "Mad Hatta?"

He smiled, his teeth showing happily. He had a big gap between the first two, but other than that, they were all shiny and white. Unlike most people in this looney bin. "Bingo. And _you,_ would be _Harley_ Quinzel. The Joker's accomplice."

I snorted. "The Joker's _girlfriend._ Get it right, pal."

"I do apologize, Alice, my mind has been a little scattered today."

"Why'd you call me Alice?"

"I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

He laughed slightly, looking a little uncomfortable. "Well it must have slipped out, I'm sorry my dear."

"Don't call me that…" I said, defensive now. I backed up a little and Michelle caught me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder before pulling me along. I turned around to give a parting, confused glance to Jervis as Michelle coaxed me further away.

She sighed. "I'm sorry about that, Harley. We've been trying to allow some patient conversation for him lately, and he's been doing very well… His guard should've known not to let him around you, though."

"Why? What'd I do?" My voice was defensive and she laughed a little, patting my shoulder.

"Not you, Harley. It's him. He has a predisposition for," She hesitated a little, her mouth quirking up. "Young, pretty blondes. That's why he called you Alice."

" _How_ young?" I asked, slightly creeped out now. Alice was only a little girl, after all.

She shrugged her shoulder. "I've only heard rumors. Only his doctor and Doctor Arkham really know the details."

"Creepy," I muttered. Very creepy. My skin was still crawling a little bit thinking about that. "There's some weirdos in here, aye, Doc?" She laughed again, and I thought to myself that today is the most I've ever heard her laugh since I met her.

"Yes there are, Harley. Yes there are."

 _ **Not very exciting chapter, I know, I know, but don't worry, it picks up very soon! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**September 30th, 6:04 pm.**_

 _ **Arkham Asylum, Cell Block C, Patient Holding 0944.**_

"Psst. Harley."

"I'm _sleeping_ ," I growled, rolling my face into my pillow and letting out an audible groan.

A loud sigh from outside the door. "I'm comin' in."

"Whateva…" The door slid open and footsteps shuffled into the cell. I didn't bother turning over, not terribly interested in who it was or what they wanted. Unless it was J, they could _wait._ Or burn. Or keel over. Like I said, I didn't really care. A rough hand shoved my shoulder and I said sternly, "I hope you know you're walking on _dangerous_ territory."

"Oh shut up. It's Terrance. I've got news." I perked up at that, lifting my head from the pillow and looking at him. "Nice hair."

"Be quiet. What's up?" I sat up on my elbow, not bothering to get up any more than that.

He pulled up the small folding chair that I had over in the corner. "I've been keeping close tabs on Arkham. Obviously he doesn't just blurt out his secrets to just anybody, but I overheard a conversation on the phone in his office."

I perked up at that. An eavesdropper. My favorite! "Juicy. What'd ya hear?"

"He was practically begging Bruce Wayne to come to the asylum for a tour. He wants to make the connection more personal or something, that way he doesn't feel inclined to stop the funding."

"Makes sense. Is he gonna do it?" I couldn't really fathom Mr. Bigshot Bruce coming to this run-down crazy house. The thought was almost amusing. I could see the expression on his perfect little face as he saw my fellow inmates drooling on themselves and scratching at their skulls to get the demons out. He wasn't really the down-to-earth kinda guy, or so it seemed anyway. Whenever I thought about that old headline _DRUNKEN BILLIONAIRE BURNS DOWN MANSION_ I cracked up. Moron.

"Hell if I know. But he sounded persistent as I'll get out."

"Heh. Thanks, friend. Does J know this?"

"Yes," He said, sheepishly averting his eyes. "You know he's top priority, Harley. I only help you out cause you're his girl."

I sighed and dropped back onto my pillow dramatically, my hair scattering around me like a fan. "What'd he say?"

"He didn't say anything."

"How come?"

Terrance shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck with his large palm. "Who knows. Didn't say a word, though. He just laughed."


	9. Chapter 9

_**August 1st, 8:31 am.**_

 _ **Arkham Asylum, Patient Cafeteria.**_

"Quinzel, you don't get points if you don't eat!"

"Oh, put a sock in it!" I shouted loudly, not looking at the nurse across the room. I was sitting alone today like usual. All the other patients knew not to touch this table. It was _mine_ since the day I got here. After all, it was one of the first times me and Mistah J really _connected._ I shivered thinking back on that day, the first day he'd heard my real voice. I'd felt so naughty, so wrong talking to him like that, as if I was showing him my most intimate parts. That was almost as scandalous as when we'd kissed, or so it had seemed at the time.

"You know she doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do," A new voice said, a male voice. "She's as stubborn as her boyfriend." I looked over at them in my peripheral, both inquisitive and offended that they thought they had the right to talk about him as if he was just another _person_ and not a _God._ My eyes bugged when I saw who it was. A large man with a scowl painted on his bruised lip, arm wrapped in tight gauze. _I know you._ The glare in his eye would have been considered intimidating… If it were directed at anybody else. "Isn't that right, Quinn?"

"Oh, Joel. I'd really watch what you say to me, honey, because that arm tasted _pretty_ good and I'm more than willing to take another bite." I flashed my teeth at him, baring them like a dog and chomping down. I saw his fists clench as he popped his neck to the side, preparing to approach me.

"Hey!" The female that had spoken to me before stood up and grabbed Joel's arm. "What the hell are you doing? Get out of here until you calm down…"

"Yeah, get outta here!" I shouted, pulling my legs up with a giddy smile as I threw my plastic fork in his direction. It tapped his forehead before landing with a _tink_ on the ground at his feet. My lips pursed as I realized that was a bit of a mistake.

The entire cafeteria was dead silent, not a word spoken as every patient and staff member turned to stare at Joel, his big, bulging eyes about to pop out of his head. "That's it, Quinzel," He growled and stomped towards me. I squeaked and hopped out of my chair, lifting it up as a shield.

"Are you sure you wanna mess with me, big guy? Do you realize who my boyfriend is?"

"Yeah, I realize it. And I also know he's up in solitary confinement, unable to come anywhere near me. Isn't that right, blondie?"

" _Peters!_ " Once again, everyone froze. He turned around to stare at the man at the cafeteria entrance and immediately dropped his fighting stance. I didn't lower my chair, and instead held it slightly higher, ready to throw it at his big, stupid head.

"Dr. Arkham, I…"

"In my office, _right now._ "

"Yes, sir." His voice was formal and polite and I rolled my eyes. This oaf was anything _but_ formal _or_ polite.

"As for _her,_ " He said loudly to the technician a few tables away. "She needs to be cuffed at all times." Her response was a frantic nodding before the two men left silently. Collectively, every patient released a huge sigh.

Ten minutes later, my wrists were cuffed as the patients were all escorted out of the lunch room in a single file line. The routine of walking this path three times a day had started to get a little monotonous and I could probably have done it with my eyes closed and my feet bound. Same beige walls, same automatic doors, same tile floors, same bored guards. It was almost —

" _Security Breach on Level B. Security Breach in Cell Block F. Security Breach in Cell Block E."_ Simultaneously we all looked up towards the speakers, our heads raising even when there was nothing to see.

"Alright, come on, guys, keep calm. We're going to change plans. Head down the right hallway towards the REC room."

"Why are we goin' there?" A deep baritone yelled out.

"Because it's the Safe Place for when there are emergencies, Alan. Come on." Our footsteps were all slightly faster, not knowing what the hell was going on Level B… Except for me. Cell Block F was Mr. J, always had been. And if I was hearing the automated announcer's voice right, he was making his way through the asylum. The only question I had was… What was his plan?

There was a 50/50 chance that he was either breaking out, or just having some fun. It was time to figure it out. With a sly grin, I twisted my leg to the side and collapsed onto the floor, clutching at my ankle with my cuffed hands. "Shit!" I screamed. "My leg! I sprained my ankle!"

"Harley, please get up. We need to move." The nurse was panicked, her voice shaky and frantic, but she approached me anyway and began to help me up. The moment I was up on two feet, I threw my hands around her neck and yanked her back against my chest, pulling the chain tight.

The rest of the inmates stared at me in shock and I rolled my eyes. "What the hell are you doin'? Go, dumbasses!" After exchanging a few short glances, most of the patients scurried off, a few of them taking the time to wait for the nurse to finally pass out and grab the key from her belt. By the time I was leaving the hallway there were only three of us. "You boys have fun. I'll catch up later."

"You're the best, Quinn!" The bigger man shouted before slapping his buddies arm and nodding. They headed off towards the door to the exit. My head swivelled from side to side before I quickly stripped the nurse of her light green scrubs and switched my Arkham jumpsuit for her clothes. I threw my pigtails into one ponytail and fished the security badge out of her pocket. Now. Time to find my Puddin.

 _ **Alright, guys, we're getting to the good stuff! You excited? I've got a couple things to say before we depart. First, I love you guys. Second, I've recently started reading a story on here called A Harlequin's Tale by Lilpixiegirl2511. It's another origin story, and she's doing an epic job with it. Go check it out!**_


End file.
